Everybody Needs Sombody to Love
by HopeMoon23
Summary: What if Nico wasnt as lonely as he used to be? What if he found love. This is a NicoxOC story. Pls read i also suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

** Hey author here before I start off the story know this is my first story so constructive flame is encouraged. Also this story is about an OC and Nico's love story with seven and EVERYONE is alive after the Giants. Hope you enjoy****!**

**Nico POV**

Annabeth and Percy went out to help Grover. Apparently there were too many monsters around this one demigod for him to deal with. Is pretty rare if a half-blood has to go out even more so if two have to go. Whoever's there either has several phones or there one of the big three's child. Nah they promised that they didn't have any more children right?

Then I heard him. "GET IN, GET IN!" Percy yelled the Annabeth stumbled in with Grover half carrying half dragging a girl behind them. There was several monsters behind them. One of the scorpions for the forest had gotten through and two telekhines close behind. When Annabeth got through the barrier she pulled the girl to a table. Some of the Apollo kids had killed the scorpion and Percy had sliced through the telekhines like they were butter.

I walked closer to the girl and got a better look. She was fairly skinny and tall close to my height. Actually she looked about my age, 14. She had long black hair and caramel brown skin. She looked slightly Indian and American. Then she jumped up and started screaming. Annabeth calmed her down. "Shh, it's okay your safe." The girl clutched her arm and looked at me. She had piercing green over remarkably similar to Percy's. "My arm, please help me" she said, then she fainted.

~ Later that day~

Annabeth asked me to go check on the new girl and see if I could get her name. When I asked why she said that the girl seemed to trust me more. What else could I say so I went to the infirmary where she was resting. She was sitting up just staring into a locket. When I got close to her she quickly shut it.

"Hello, my names Nico." I said "H-Hi, I'm Jayna but everyone calls me Jule for short."

"Well, hello Jule is your arm feeling okay?" I asked

"Uhh, yeah whatever you did fixed it up good. Oh by the way you don't have to explain the whole gods thing I already knew." "Well isn't that a relief… you have really pretty eyes." I said stupidly "Thank you and you aren't that bad yourself-err I mean you have pretty eyes too – I mean… you know what forget it I'm just a dork." She stutters "A really pretty dork." I realize what I said and start blushing "Thanks." Then she gives me this really cute grin and then I hear Percy. "Uhh Nico if I'm not intruding I need to get the new girl and see her godly parent is." "Okay oh and her name's Jule." We head to dinner and do our sacrificing and just when Jule comes to sit next me and neon blue triton is flashing above her head. Jule is the daughter of Poseidon.

** Hope you enjoyed I spent a lot of time doing this. I don't know if chapters are going to be this long i think they will be longer. I think I am going to post almost everyday I don't know yet because school just started** **a month ago you have to let me see and i'm not going to do more than one story at a time maybe oneshots but not full stories. Love you all ~Hope 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hi guys! My first chapter went up a little bit ago and it already has a review****.Anyway +spiesareawesome- I doubt Octavian is going to be in this series but I know Drew is and don't worry she isn't going to be super bitchy. (note to readers I don't cuss too often I just hate Drew A LOT )Lets get started.**

** Jules POV**

I was about to sitdown next to Nico when he looked above my head. At first I thought I had something in my hair but then he started gaping like he just saw a ghost. Then I noticed the illuminating thing floating above my head. It was a bright blue triton like the ones you see in the movies. I looked behind me and the centaur dude I think his name was Chiron started talking.

"May I welcome Jule Vierra, the daughter of Poseidon!" daughter of Poseidon out of all the gods that could've been my father it was Poseidon. Check that off my bucket list. "So uhh, I guess you are my new sister now" Percy said "Follow me I'll show you to the cabin". I had a feeling he wanted to do a lot more than just talk so I went along. "Yeah, sure why not".

We headed off to his cabin or my cabin I guess too. Anyways we went to the cabin, it was against the "male" gods side the second one in between Zeus and Hades. It was a pretty cabin with a seashell theme. It did remind me awfully of the beach. The good memories I had with my parents started to flow in I sighed rembering those happy times that would be no more.

"Are you okay you look a little sad, I mean I know it's a lot to take in in just a few days but I promise it'll get better." God why did he have to remind me so much of my stepbrother. "No I'm okay the shells reminded me of a time when me and my stepbrother used to collect seashells as kids. Let's just go look inside." He didn't say anything just gave me a stare as if he was trying to figure something out. Then he opened the door.

The cabin looked like a tornado decided to pay a visit. There was different pieces of armor strewn across the room, a really messy bed, several coke cans and Lays chip bags on the floor and a nice fountain against the wall with a big crack right through the middle. "I know it's a little messy and all but I wasn't expecting someone to-"Percy started. "Don't worry about it, I had to share a room for five years and that was nothing compared to this. All it needs is a little TLC that's it." "Phew, isn't that a relief you can pick out any bed you want and each bunk has two trunks for all your stuff. That one in the back by the window is mine" he said. I walked over to the bunks in the back, as I walked pass Percy's bed I noticed that the other tank next to his was considerably full. It had stuff like a hammer and screwdriver to stuff like a baby blue blanket that was the size of two pillows and a ginormous teddy bear. I had a feeling those weren't Percy's. "Those are Tyson's, our Cyclops half-brother" Percy casually said. I was shocked how normally he said it but I didn't question it. I mean in a world of five foot tall scorpions anything was possible.

"BROTHER I'M BACK!" a booming yet childish voice said. Then out of nowhere a six foot tall beast came lumbering through the door running towards Percy. Surprisingly Percy didn't even flinch as the giant scooped Percy up and gave him a strangling hug. "Hey Tyson, can you let me down for a minute?" Percy asked. Tyson let him go and stared right at me. "Tyson that's Jule Vierra she's our new sister from now on, okay?" "Hi Tyson" I said "I guess I'm your new sister now huh." I said smiling trying to keep my cool and not look him right in the EYE. That's right he only has one eye. "Hi sissy!" Then he ran towards me in the biggest bear hug ever, the type that would seem to crush your bones at any second but actually kind of warm you up. I had a feeling my new family was going to be difficult at times but I knew I was going to enjoy it.

~Midnight~

I hadn't gotten any sleep. I mean who could Tyson kept rustling in his bed and talking in his sleep about a harpy named Ella. I knew it was safe to go outside the harpies don't eat anyone after midnight or at least that's what Percy told me. I hope he wasn't lying. He would be really cruel after that. I was thinking quietly to myself about this whole camp and decided to go tour around the camp when I heard a voice.

"Couldn't get any sleep either?" I turned around and Nico was standing right there with cute smirk on his face. "No too much on my mind why are you up?" I asked "Nightmares, I still haven't grown out of them." He said, his face turned from the cute smirk to a distant look as if he was remembering something from his past. "I don't think you ever grow out of nightmares they come and go." "I guess so, hey want to go to lake? You'll have to go through the whole camp to get there and it's nice and peaceful around this time. "Yeah sure that sounds nice." So we walked through the camp and headed to the lake. There we laid on the soft sand and just talked. It was nice after almost getting killed yesterday.

We were walking past the Aphrodite cabin when we heard voices from the front. So instead of walking past them we just watched them from the side of cabin. Nico whispered a name Drew I believe and Kelly. The one called Drew was talking to Kelly. "So when are you going to ask him Drew?" "At breakfast, there's no way he can say no I mean look at me I'm gorgeous!" Drew said all snotty like "We are going to be the ultimate couple. Nico and Drew the most gorgeous girl in camp with the most emo a mysterious dude in camp it will be amazing!" I couldn't help stifle a laugh as I saw Nico's face in pure disgust. We then headed off to our separate cabins him not talking while I'm laughing my head off. When we get to my cabin he starts laughing. "ME AND HER! No way is that happening she's too vain for my taste." Then we laugh some more before Percy tells us to shut up. While I am walking back to my bunk I'm thinking about Nico's cute smirk.

**Nico's POV**

As Jule walks back to her bunk she gives this super cute smile that's slightly amused and gives me butterflies in stomach. Gods what's happening to me?!

**Hope you liked this it took me forever and it's a longer chapter so yeah. Oh I think I am going to post every Saturday or Sunday I am unsure for the weekdays but positive on Saturday and Sunday so at least you will have a chapter every week**** ~Hope3**


	3. Drew vs Jule

**Hey everybody sorry I haven't updated in a while I got a new computer because my other one broke**** then school gave me like 50 billon projects agghhh! Lets just start.**

~Morning~

**Jule POV**

We were still laughing when we got to the dining pavilion. I spotted Drew fixing her heavy makeup over by the Aphrodite cabin table. I stifled a laugh as she yelled at young girl from the Demeter cabin for accidently wrapping vines around her compact.

"Hurry lets eat and get out of here before Drew comes around." Nico whispered.

"Okay but I don't think we'll make it." I said as I grabbed a plate with Alfredo pasta and peas on it. I saw Drew gape a little when she saw Nico and me but instantly recovers. I scarped some peas and pasta in sacrificing fire. _Hey Poseidon hope you like peas, oh and could you uh explain the power thing they're kind of confusing. _

When I looked up from the flame I saw Drew sashaying like literal sashaying towards Nico. She had this smug grin when I looked her in the eye. All I did was give her an innocent smile and walked towards Percy who was watching the whole thing. Percy looked at me and gave me this amused grin like he knew what Nico was going to do.

"Hey Nico, what are you doing right now?" Drew Purred in a silky, smooth and enticing voice. Well if had to give Drew something was that she could be very persuasive I guess.

"Oh hey Drew, how are you doing?" Nico was playing the same game, his chocolate brown eyes revealing nothing.

" Oh nothing I was just thinking maybe you and me could go to the beach later, you know me and you alone for a few hours." By know a group had formed around Drew and Nico. One of the Stoll brothers whispered to the other.

"Gee, I wonder if he's going to go with her." Travis whispered

"No one has never said no to Drew other than Jason." Conner replied

"Uh actually I'm going to have to decline. Jule and I were going to go for swim you can join us if you want." Nico said with his cute and sly grin that gives me butterflies. Drew gritted her teeth and said "No, no thank you I am good but call me when you want to."

"Well I'm afraid that'll be in a really long time Drew, a really long time." Nico said with so much sass it almost scared me. I couldn't help but butt in it was too much to not take up the chance.

" Yeah Drew so take your clown mask off and learn to be productive." I said

Drew looked shocked and then I stuck out my tongue at her as Nico put his arm around me. I thought we sold but Nico really sold it as he pulled my face closer and kissed my cheek. It was only on my cheek but I felt the warmth from lips race through my body. I grinned the biggest grin possible.

**Nico POV**

When I kissed her cheek it felt like Jason and Thalia struck me with lightning several times. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy glare at me. _Oh crap, Percy is going to kill me now…_

**Oooohhhh Cliffie okay not really but still… oh and I'm going to update every week at least once but I want update at least a couple times a week. ~Hope 3**


	4. Percy is Angry

**Hi guys chapter 4 I think IDK. Ok that sounds terrible I am a horrible writer. +ilovefonandalaude here's the update and oh you'll find out. Enough chitchat lets get to the story.**

**Percy POV**

I was going to kill Nico I don't care if his father is Hades, I was going to kill him for kissing my little sister that I knew I had for like three days. "Oh you better watch out Death Breath you are so dead." I muttered. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. "Calm down Seaweed Brain, I don't want you to flood the camp, **again**. It was Annabeth "I can't he kissed my sister and I am not going to tolerate that." I left before she could stop me._ Watch out Nico di Angelo you might not live until tomorrow once I'm done with you._

**Nico POV **

I saw Percy storming through the crowd of Aphrodite kids and a few of the Hermes guys that had bothered to gather around. He looked like a hurricane throwing kids to the side and ramming through anyone who was in his path. I decided we needed to get out quick unfortunately by the time I processed that Percy was standing between Jule and me. He grabbed me by my shirt collar and pulled me up. "Don't ever touch her like that again or I will send you back to the depths of Tartarus." I flinched at that; Tartarus was pure hell I know because I have been there. Then he let me go and stormed back to Annabeth who started yelling at him calling him a seaweed brain. "Come on let's get out of here, I'll talk to Percy later." It was Jule, her sea green eyes blazing with fury.

We were walking back to my cabin, I was thinking about how mad Jule looked when Percy grabbed me. Was it possible that maybe she liked me? "I'm sorry about what happened with Percy I don't know what happened there." She said with pleading. "Ah c'mon don't look so sad I've been through worse I mean I have been through Tartarus." She chuckled lightly and forced a smile but I still saw sadness in her eyes. I didn't know what else to do but hug her. We didn't let go though we just stood there for what seemed like hours. Finally she said "I better get back to my cabin before Percy comes looking for me." Then she was gone just like that. For some reason I had a feeling we wouldn't be able to get close for a long time so I just sat there taking in her warmth that was quickly going cold.

**Jule POV**

I had just made it back to cabin before Percy burst in. "There you are Jule I was looking for you, anyway I'm sorry about yelling like that but he shouldn't have kissed you like that." Percy said

"It was for a joke he didn't really mean it." I mumbled

" I don care if it was a joke or not he shouldn't have kissed you. Now go to the Big house Chiron has something for you from Poseidon." Then Percy left.

When he told me about Chiron that he something for me well you could say I was excited. I bolted towards the Big House. It was a big blue farmhouse and Chiron was there standing in his full centaur form. "So what do you have for me?" I asked really quickly.

"Cool your engine young hero, your father told me to give you this." It was beautiful golden crown/comb (search it up) it had one big sea green ruby in the middle surrounded by diamonds. "Press in the ruby." Chiron instructed. I gently pressed the ruby and leaped back as the little golden spikes wrapped around the crown bit of it and a lethal blade made of celestial bronze. I read the Greek letters across the blade _ξίφος του τρίτωνος_ I translated that into Sword of Triton I freaked out when I read that. "Chiron why does it say Sword of Triton on it?" I asked while freaking out a bit. "That was your older Half brothers original sword he gave it to you. I just stared at the blade. Then I heard an explosion and several screams. The one thought ran through my head _time to test my new sword I guess…_

**An actual cliffe yes! Anyway I hope you like this chapter **

**~Hope 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while X( My birthday was this weekend and I kind of slacked off X( I will try to make this an extra long chapter and have an extra one this week hopefully. ONTO ZE STORY**

**Nico POV**

I had just left my cabin when I heard a thundering roar and several cannon shots. It was The Hunters of Artemis and they were being followed. I saw a tail that was shooting spikes from its scorpion like tail; a body of a loin, and possibly the weirdest part of, it had the head of a human. My blood ran cold; I could have recognized that face anywhere. It was .

His face still held that cruel and bloodthirsty smile. He looked well considering the fact that Percy turned him golden dust almost eight years ago. I felt someone start shaking me like there was no tomorrow though considering the circumstances there might not be. When I finally snapped from my haze I saw Jule dragging me away.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" she yelled. "YOU ALMOST GOT EATEN BY THAT MANTICORE!"

" … his name I ." I mumbled still not out of it yet.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HIS NAME IS… you scared me there I thought you were going to die." She was at the brink of bursting.

"I'm sorry…"

"It doesn't matter anymore lets go kill him for hurting our friends." She said it with so determination you could see it flowing out into an aura. Then she sprinted away towards the looming beast with no one to protect her.

**Jule POV**

I don't know what I was thinking, sprinting towards the Manticore- sorry " ". I guess I just needed to get away from Nico, I had never felt so deeply for someone well maybe except for my brother.

He was tall, I mean I was quite tall for my age almost 5'6 but he was tall like six maybe seven feet tall. Though for some reason I didn't think about it or the fact that he could kill me. I just leaped for him with Triton and I blindly swung hitting whatever and wherever I could. His golden fur was like titanium almost impossible to get through. I tried hitting him with a few random burst of water but I did nothing. All I could do was try to stall him until reinforcements.

Then out of nowhere these beautiful silver arrows came out of nowhere.

"Girl, if you want to live you might want to get out of the way."

I turned around and I girl who looked around fifteen possibly sixteen with short jet black hair, a silver tiara and a shirt that said "Death to Barbie's" holding a arrow right toward my face from atop the cliff. Then she let it go. I ducked hoping that if it struck it wouldn't hurt too much. Then I heard a growl of pain and then the cannons stopped. Behind me was a pile of golden dust and on top of it was a silver arrow. I plucked it out from the pile.

" I'll take that very much." The girl took the arrow from me she inspected the arrow before placing it back in her quiver. She stuck out her hand to me "Names Thalia."

"Jule" I replied shaking her hand "How did you kill it? Its fur was like iron."

"I aimed for its eye and the arrow went through and in the brain killing it instantly." She said it like it was nothing, like she could do this everyday.

"What just happened?" Nico had stumbled through the cannon balls and was staring at us.

A young girl with auburn hair and a silver bow replied "Thalia like legit gave that Manticore like a sick eye piercing."

"Uh thank you for the description." Nico said then the young girl skipped off like nothing had happened.

"Is everybody all right?" Percy said "because if someone is hurt I have some ambrosia and nectar right here." He said pointing to a pack on the ground.

"One of my hunters has a nasty gash on her leg." Thalia then called over one of the older looking girls in her group. She had deep tanned skin, shiny blond hair and sky blue eyes. She was limping; her leg looked like it had bathed in tomato sauce.

"That looks bad, I'll take her to Will." Percy said scanning the girl's leg.

"Thank you." The girl had a raspy voice as if she had been yelling for hours. When Percy and that girl had disappeared over the horizon we finally started talking.

"So what are The Hunters of Artemis, exactly I mean." I asked

"We are like the children of Artemis except not. Artemis is a virgin goddess swearing off marriage and children. She does have followers, us. We have vowed off men and are forever immortal. Though we don't just sit around and do nothing we track and fight monster alongside Artemis." Thalia explained. I wondered how they could bear it never being able to have a boyfriend or love or else face consequences.

"Wait are all of you demigod children?" I asked, a few of the girls started snickering like I had just asked a stupid question but I honestly don't know. Thalia shushed them with one piercing glare.

"Yes all of us are demigod children, I personally am the daughter of Zeus." Then one of The Hunters of Artemis called Thalia over for something.

"It was nice talking to you, Daughter of Poseidon." She said before going off.

"C'mon before one of them chases me off." Nico said

~Later~

It was later the afternoon and Nico was needed in the swords arena to teach the younger demigods. So I had the afternoon to my self. I had decided to exit the camp and tour The Big Apple while all the ruckus was about. I told Chiron and he gave me some money for a taxi to get back to camp. I had Triton in my hair and for emergency's, a phone to call Annabeth just in case.

I had decided to get a cup of coffee at a nearby Starbucks. (**Mmm-pumpkin spice lattes****) **I had just sat down when a hand popped down on my table.

"Hey, darling how about you sit next to me and we get to know each other a little better." A deep voice said. I looked up and saw a tall dude with windblown sandy hair and deep brown eyes. I didn't have time for this I needed to get back to camp soon, "How about you get your ass over on that chair far away from me and things don't have to get messy." I said not really paying attention.

"Did you just say no to me, no one says no to Kyle." He said in third person

"Yeah, I did and you can move now." I said in my most innocent voice. Then he did something surprising. He took my hand pushed me toward the wall and leaned closer to me.

" I wonder how you taste." He said getting closer and closer. Luckily while he was pushing me against the wall he made Triton fall in my hand. I quickly pushed the ruby and out sprung a four three-foot blade. He shrieked like a little girl. I quickly pressed the ruby and fled.

As I was running from the shop I bumped into Nico. The guy, Kyle, was following me, then he noticed Nico. Nico was the same height as Kyle but he held a fierce expression that could have scared away Godzilla. Kyle fled like there was no tomorrow.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked

"Yeah, that guy was an idiot he wasn't hard to handle." I said

"Obviously, now can I please get a Pumpkin spice today without any more distractions!" He pleaded

I just gave a confused smile and we walked back in the shop with me clenching his hand.

**SUCH A ROMANTIC ENDING **** I hope you like this longer chapter. I am also writing a Halloween Chapter that I forgot to write on Halloween SURPRISE. You should see that on Saturday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't uploaded but I have a life outside and it's been kind of hectic. Lets just go on with the story.**

**Nico POV**

Today, Seaweed Brain, Goatboy and Wise Girl left to go deal with an issue concerning a lake, a dump and many angry dryads and naiads. So I took it up as a chance to go introduce Jule to Hazel, since they have never met. Hazel and Frank decided to stay at Camp Jupiter to help with repairs and it is a big job trust me I know I saw, then I left. Now to go see if Will Solace **(just a side note I LOVE Solangelo, just to let you know) **will let me borrow a chariot, doubtful probably have to shadowtravel.

"Hey Deathbreath what's up?" It was Thalia

"Yeah Deathbreath what's up?" Jule copied, oh c'mon she knows too? Thalia is going to die one of theses days to my fury.

"Why, Pincone face, did you tell her to call me that? You know I hate it." I asked

"Pinceone face, geez does everybody have a stupid nickname?" Jule asked

"Yeah pretty much, Percy's Seaweed Brain, Annabeth is Wise Girl, and Percy calls Grover Goatboy every now and then." I replied

"And you guys hate yours I guess?" She asked

"Would you liked to be called Pinecone face or DeathBreath?" Thalia asked

"Okay touché, so are you guys going to give me one or am I going to be spared." Jule asked

"Nope." Thalia and I said in unison

"Oh gods no…" she whispered.

"How about Sea girl?" I asked

" Nah, how about Miss Underwater Princess?" Thalia asked

"Too long, how about Spongebob?" I teased

"Ehh I was thinking more like Skipper?"

"What is she a low class sailor? I was thinking more like Captain." I said

"Captain lame OH!" Thalia literally screamed in my ear "Her Royal Highness Queen Sea!" Thalia exclaimed

To tell you the truth it wasn't my favorite but I had no other ideas so I went with it.

"Ok, cool I like."

"You people are rude I hate you." Jule said

" Do you really though, I thought you liked Nico and Nico like you back." Thalia said, Oh yeah I was going to kill her when I came back but first I had to deal with the blush creeping up my face. I looked over and saw Jule's face was highlighted with bright pink streaks. I looked at her and she nodded. Then we sprung on Thalia, there was no way she was getting out of this one.

**Sorry this was so short but I really needed a nickname for her so if you have any good ones I would love to take a look at them and I will pick one to be in the story plus SHOUTOUTS! ~Hope3**


	7. Chapter 7 things get heated

**Heh heh heh… its been what almost three months since I've updated? Okay so don't kill me I've been on hiatus for three months because I haven't had any ideas and then boom I got one so here it is just don't kill me or something…**

**P.s. that last chapter was bad you can ignore it if you want to…**

Jule POV

It's been about four months since I have arrived at Camp Half-Blood and things have been going pretty well. I have been able to defend others and myself for two months now so fencing for two years has paid off. I can finally control my powers. Though the most important thing is that Percy has either forgotten about that whole thing between Nico and me or Annabeth said something to him. I really hope it's the latter. _Oh there's Nico in his swimsuit? I never realized he was so muscular. Wait what?! Stop. He's coming here! Be cool be cool. Wait what am I saying he's my friend!_

"Hey Sea Queen are you ready?" Nico said, Gods he was so cute when he smiled _okay handle yourself Vierra it's just Nico._

"Ok first stop calling me Sea Queen you and Thalia were bad but now Percy's starting to call me that and it irritating. Second we were going somewhere?" I asked

"Yeah to the beach did you forget? The whole gang is coming, from both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter." Oh schist I had totally forgotten. Last nights class with Percy had totally worn me out.

"Crap okay I'll get dressed quickly, one sec." Then I dashed to Cabin three. Luckily Percy wasn't in there so I didn't have to go into the bathroom and change. I took a quick shower because I was sweaty from archery. I pulled the swimsuit that Piper, Annabeth, Hazel and Reyna had chosen for me. It was a lime green bikini top with a similar color shorts it had a blue streak through. I still remember the day they got it for me.

"_Wait you don't have a swim suit and you're the daughter of Poseidon?" That was Piper out of all the girls she sounded the most baffled. _

"_Well duh Beauty Queen most of her stuff was torn to shreds when she arrived here." Annabeth scoffed._

"_We need to change that now come here girl." Reyna said pulling me along_

"_Uh wait Reyna don't pull off the poor girls arm." Hazel sounded seriously concerned though I understood Reyna was strong and it felt like she was ripping my arm from its socket._

"_Umm wait don't I get a say in this?" I asked_

"_No" they said in unison. I sighed before they literally dragged me to the closest mall. In the mall we found some of the sexiest swimsuits there was. After saying no to about a dozen sexy one pieces from Reyna (I know surprising right) and revealing bikinis from Piper I actually was able to speak about what I wanted. We had been searching for about an hour trying to find ones that weren't big or too small and that I actually liked before we found it. It was cute, simple with just a bit of something. Surprisingly they all agreed and once they all agreed I bought it before they could even recommend another bathing suit._

I smiled quietly to myself and slipped my shirt over my head before heading out. Out there I saw Nico, Reyna, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo and his new girlfriend Calypso.

"Hey sorry for the wait." I said

"No problem lets just go." Nico said I looked around and saw a black limo with someone sitting in it.

"That's our ride I presume?" I asked

"Yeah that's a gift from my dad." Nico said

"Your dad gave you a limo and a personal chauffeur as a present?" I exclaimed

"Yeah lets just go okay the others are waiting for us." He said

After a check from Annabeth about everything we had we left. Turns out Nico's chauffeur's name were Julles-Albert and he's French oh and by the way he's a zombie. After one slightly rotting ride to the beach we made.

"Hallelujah, I can breathe now." Percy said while acting like he was dying. Jason walked up behind him

"Dude that was killer like dude how could you even stand it in there you've got to be dead to breathe in there, err no offense." After about an hour of Jason and Percy saying "Bro" and "Dude" I was ready to kill them both.

" No taken, I guess you get used to it after a while I mean you should know Grace, smelling like that." Nico retorted then everybody started cracking up.

"BURN, B-U-R-N YOU JUST GOT BURNED." Leo said

"Shut up Valdez now are we gonna swim or just stand around here." Jason spat back

After that everybody realized they were at the beach and they weren't swimming or kicking sand in someone's face or preferably burying them. So everyone got rid of there shirts and or pants in Hazels case and started having fun. Percy and I had a contest on who could make it to the water first. Percy won by a heartbeat and because he had longer legs. Percy and I had a personal fight on how long we could keep the other underwater mainly because we couldn't drown.

We were soon joined be Annabeth who Percy dragged underwater for their "underwater kiss" as they said. After being thoroughly being disgusted by the thought of they were kissing right under my feet I walked out shaking my head like a wet dog. I caught Nico staring at me with a blush creeping on his face I just smiled before walking over.

**Nico POV**

She was so hot in her bathing suit and even more so while she was wet. Her bathing suit wasn't too sexy or too covering and they way her wet hair curled into little springs around her neck and around her shoulders made him blush. The thing was she saw and she smiled back at him this kind of goofy grin was plastered on her face while she walked over where he was sitting.

"Hey Nico what's up with the blushies." She asked _Omg did she just call blushing blushies? That is so cute._

"U-umm I mean- I like your swimsuit…" I stuttered _stupid stupid I mentally slapped myself for that one_.

"Oh thanks hey want to go by those little pools of water and talk?" She asked

"Uh sure." I said grateful for the change in subject.

"Race ya there." She said before sprinting off

"Hey wait for me, cheater!" I called after her and ran as fast as I could. I wasn't in the best of shape especially when it came to running. When I got there I saw her staring into that locket of hers. She seemed sad.

"Hey something wrong?" I asked she looked at me and then quickly she the locket before putting it around her neck again.

"No nothing, I'm fine I promise." She said and then she put on a fake smile. I saw through it instantly.

"Come on We both know its not nothing." I said

"Fine, being here at the beach reminds me being here with my family." She said

"Why's that so bad?" Once I asked I immediately regretted it

"Because- because there dead." I could see tears in her eyes

"Jule I'm sorry can your forgive me?" I begged

"Its alright I should have told you sooner." She said

"Do you want to talk about it or not." I asked her

"Well know is a good of time as any." She said

**Jule POV**

_It was early morning on the day you guys found me. My family, My Mom, My Step-Dad, My Step-Brother Derek, and Max were dropping were going to school and work. It was raining hard then and you could barely see the road. Derek and I were arguing about something. Derek had just turned eighteen and was acting like a snob and about how he should he should be driving instead of me. Dad had only let me because I needed "practice" for driving through rain. Max had started whining about something and I turned around for just a second to yell at him then it happened. That giant scorpion thing rammed into the car. The airbags deployed saving Derek and me. It wasn't long before another one came into the side of our van. My Mom yelled something about watching out for the cars. Then somehow the scorpion ripped the car half looking for me. Derek and I ran for a tree. He could somehow see through the Mist and he pushed me up the tree. He said he was going to stall them I tried to object and fight with him but I couldn't. One of those bloody telekhines scratched me long against the arm before I kicked it down the tree. I could only watch in horror as Derek tried to fight them but ultimately got killed. Then you guys came and saved me. "_Nico my whole family died in a matter of seconds and I was to because of me because I couldn't watch where I was going because I was to afraid." I started crying I couldn't help it anymore it was too much. All the emotions I had bottled up came out into one big sobbing fit.

"That's why I keep the locket it has a picture of my family in it. I've tried to forget but I can't I just remember that horrible day and why they died because of_ me._" I sobbed into his shoulder. Surprisingly he wrapped his hands around me and gently whispered.

"Whatever happened there wasn't your fault, stop blaming yourself." He gently said

"But if-." He cut me off

"Its not your fault. Look at me." He said

I raised my head while his leaned down. Our lips connected, it felt natural. It wasn't anything-extravagant more gentle. He tasted earthy and like chocolate his lips slightly chapped. To put it one word would be amazing.

Then we parted.

**Nico POV**

I don't know why but it felt so right. Jule's lips were soft and tasted like saltwater and something sweet. When we parted I looked straight into her gorgeous sea-green eyes and said:

"Not your fault."

**FINISHED HA HA CLIFFIE I THINK! I am amazing thank you thank you. *****catches rose***** It Just got spicy! I think I will have a Christmas one up on Christmas. So yeah also R&R love ya ~Hope**

**P.s. this took three hours to write, plan and edit with 1795 words so you are welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I told you I would have a chapter up on Christmas. So HA to all the people who doubted me. **_*****__**Inner voice**__*** so everyone you know and love including all the people reading this story.**_** SHUT UP conscience I thought I told you to stay in the corner while I'm writing this.**_** Well I escaped. **_**WHY YOU LITTLE-**

**Jule: Lets get to the story before the author gets beat up by her conscience…**

**P.s. this is just for Christmas so none of this will have actually anything to do with story.**

**I just realized I haven't done a disclaimer so her it is: I own no one except for Jule and the other character I created Uncle Rick does now read the story.**

**A few Months later…**

**Jule POV**

It's Christmas Eve and everybody had come back to Camp to celebrate before leaving to be with his or her families. The Hunters of Artemis had even joined in on the fun. Currently they were helping the Aphrodite kids decorate the tree and from the sound of it it wasn't going well.

"Why is the tree PINK!?"

"Why are there ARROWS?!"

"YOU CAN'T PUT A RED NEXT TO A RED!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Yeah not well at all. The Ares cabin and Apollo cabin agreed to work together and string the lights up on the cabins. The Hermes cabin had the job to wrap the gifts and put them under the tree and so they don't steal anything the Athena cabin was watching over them. The Poseidon cabin, which consisted of Percy, Tyson and me, had the fabulous job of decorating Thalia's tree so the Romans would feel welcome. Thankfully Hazel, Annabeth, Leo, Thalia and Nico decided to help. Now don't ask me what happened to the other three (Jason, Piper, Frank). I assume they went off to make sure Argus doesn't burn any of the food.

"Hey Sea Queen would you mind getting me more of those little candy canes to decorate the tree." Leo said he was precariously standing on one of the branches. I mean Thalia's Tree I large and I mean large as big as a school bus large but that is dangerous.

"Uh Sure just don't break your neck before I get there." I said. I reached for the little candy canes.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Besides I'm Leo Mcshiz- WAHHH." Leo slipped off the branches he was on and landed right on top Percy who bumped into Annabeth who fell who took Hazel with her, then Thalia tripped over a rock and landed on them taking Nico with her. Before long I found a massive heap of demi-gods.

"Hey Leo are these the can- I turn my back for one second and you people get your self into a big mess. C'mon we need to finish this before the Camp tears itself apart." I said pulling Thalia, Annabeth, and Hazel up.

"Hey what about us?" Percy asked

"Yeah don't leave us here." Nico exclaimed

"I don't know it's quite cozy here." Leo said

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" Percy and Nico said in unison.

We just laughed as the guys tried to get out from underneath Leo.

"We are totally leaving them there right?" I asked

"Totally." Annabeth said

"I couldn't think of anything finer." Thalia said

"For once I agree." Hazel said. Then we left the guys there while we finished the rest of the tree.

**Christmas Day**

Today is Christmas most of the campers left to be with there families. The gang and the some others had gathered for a mini Christmas party before leaving. We still hadn't cleaned up the Big House from the party last night but we decided to have a mini party before we left the cleaning harpies through and get rid of the decorations.

"I wish this could be everyday." Nico and I were dancing together during a slow song while Chiron went to go figure out how to play Christmas songs on their ancient DVD player. Percy and Annabeth waltzed besides us.

"Hands lower Di Angelo." Percy said. Annabeth hit him upside on the head

"You just keep doing what your doing Nico, Percy here still hasn't learned from last time." Annabeth said and they waltzed away.

"You know I love Percy and all but he is a bit overprotective. I mean you are amazing. Nico twirled me, "and a good dancer." I said between giggles.

"Well that's what you get from the best boyfriend ever." Nico said smirking.

"Holy Hephaestus you're turning into Leo." I said Nico just smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I could feel myself blushing. I still wasn't used to public affection.

"Hey everybody look up." A voice said I looked up and saw Travis Stoll. Travis pushed something and the signaled over to Connor who pushed a button and at that instant dozens of mistletoe appeared over everyone's head. I saw Jason And Percy look over their heads and find a piece of mistletoe same with Piper and Annabeth. I saw Hazel and Frank kissing in the distance and I saw Annabeth give Piper a kiss on the cheek and then turning bright red. Jason and Percy started stuttering like babies before finally Jason kissed Percy's hand and then fleeing to Piper who he hugged and gave a big kiss.

"Just look at everyone they're all turning as red as the fruit punch over there." Nico said

"Well at least we didn't get sucked into this death trap." I said.

"Hey Nico, Jule look up." Travis said. Both Nico and I looked up and saw a large piece of mistletoe hanging above us. I gulped but then said

"No big deal I mean we are dating right?" I said truth we had never kissed in public mainly because everyone would be watching us.

"Yeah no big deal." Nico said. He cupped my face and leaned in, I obliged. When our lips met I felt a small twinge of something in my heart warm up like every time Nico kissed me. It wasn't very long but it was enough for Jason to get pictures and whisper "my OTP is real…"

"Uhh what happened to the music?" I asked trying to desperately get everyone's eyes off Nico and me.

"Hey she's right what happened to the music?"

"I guess the player broke."

"Well someone here should have some sort of musical talent."

"Yeah someone here should sing but who."

"I know!" it was Jason "My OTP should sing."

"Nico and Will Solace should sing?"

"No I mean Jule and Nico." He said exasperated

"Uhh I don't sing." I said

"Yeah neither do I." Nico said

"Oh c'mon I've heard both of you sing you are wonderful." Jason said

"Where did you hear that?" I asked I was now very scared. Has Jason been stalking us?!

"That's for me to know and you to not know." He replied

"Well what should we sing?" Nico asked

"All I want for Christmas is you!" Jason practically yelled

"Fine." I said as I climbed up stage with Nico close behind me.

Then the some of the dryads started playing the song with their nature made instruments.

_**All I want for Christmas belongs to Mariah Carey**_

**Bold: Jule**

_Italics: Nico_

Underlined: Both

**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree.<strong>

**I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas<br>Is you, you yeah.**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>And I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree.<em>

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas Day.<em>

**I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true**  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>You baby.

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I won't even wish for snow<br>And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe<em>.

_I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to  
>Hear those magic reindeer click.<em>

**'Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do?  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you,<br>You Baby.**

_Oh, all the lights are shining  
>So brightly everywhere<br>And the sound of children's  
>Laughter fills the air.<em>

_And everyone is singing  
>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<em>**  
>Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?<br>Won't you please bring my baby to me?**

**Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>I just want to see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door.<strong>

_Oh, I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is<br>You, You baby._

**All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
><strong>_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
><strong>All I want for Christmas is you, baby<strong>  
>All I want for Christmas is you, baby.<p>

We finished exhausted. It was dead silent for a second and I feared we had done something terrible. Had we messed up the lyrics? Had we not sung it at the right pitch? Then they started clapping slowly the faster we even got a few whistles. I started laughing I couldn't help it. It was so much _fun_! I went over to Nico and hugged him.

"I didn't know you could sing like that!" He said

"Neither did I and by the way you have amazing pipes." I said

"Why thank you I know I am fabulous." Nico said jokingly.

"Another song." Someone said

"Yeah another one please!" Another person said

"C'mon do it." That was Hazel

"Maybe later but right now we are exhausted." Nico addressed to the crowd.

"Besides what's Christmas without watching a Christmas movie?" I said

"I suggest Nightmare before Christmas." Percy shouted.

"Is that a Christmas movie or a Halloween movie?" I asked

"Oh who cares lets just go." Jason said. Then the whole group left for the amphitheater where the Hecate kids would be able to screen it (don't ask me how). Nico and I followed close behind holding hands.

**Yes done hope you guys liked this one the next chapter will probably be out late Monday because I am going somewhere Today through Sunday. Happy Christmas everybody! Hope you got great presents. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go watch **_**The Nightmare Before Christmas**_**. ~Hope**


End file.
